


Give it all

by HopeFic



Category: Foals (Band), Music RPF, Rock Music RPF
Genre: F/M, Platonic Romance, Unrequited Love
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 04:22:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7493658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeFic/pseuds/HopeFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imaginaos en una habitación, solos los dos, enseñándote por primera vez "Give it all" para testearla... Y descubrir mucho más que "palabras en la lluvia."</p>
<p>Nota: Lo único que me pertenece aquí es mi total adoración a Foals. Os recomiendo escucharla mientras e intentar "sentaros" mentalmente en el sofá de enfrente de Yannis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give it all

—¿Es un ok?   
—No lo sé. Si no me expone lo suficiente, la descarto— sus largas pestañas enmarcando una mirada desnuda.   
—¿Entonces? —baja la guitarra, apoyándola en sus rodillas. Continúa mirándome y busco en su boca una pista de emoción o un movimiento predecesor de una palabra.

Nada.

Descruzo las piernas y vuelvo a hacerlo a la inversa, la butaca se queja. Mi mano juguetea con el pie que he metido bajo mi cuerpo.

Aparta con cuidado el instrumento y lo sitúa sobre la alfombra, a unos centímetros de sus pies descalzos. Fijo la vista en el dobladillo de su pantalón, remangado a la moda, y lo sigo con la mirada cuando encoje las rodillas hacia su estómago y apoya los pies sobre el cojín de su asiento.

La semi penumbra de la habitación da la falsa impresión de otro horario; sin embargo, tras las persianas bajadas el sol está en lo más alto.

Dos latas de cerveza a medio terminar, una botella de agua, una cajetilla de tabaco con un mal viaje en el bolsillo trasero de sus vaqueros y la caja de pastillas para dormir, inefectivas desde hace tiempo.

La cama sin mácula, como un fantasma al que se ignora, y las maletas abiertas, vomitando prendas y artículos de aseo sobre el parqué.

Su respiración y la mía (¿cuándo se acompasaron?) terminan por completar la ambientación de la habitación cerrada a cal y canto, donde la intimidad es tan palpable que debería haber una tercera silla para ella.

—Debería probar con otra persona— es un saco de tics y a la vez, puede permanecer mirando cualquier cosa durante horas y no verla realmente. Lo hace conmigo ahora… Y no tiene ni idea de cuán poéticamente cierto es.   
—Sí, otra opinión siempre es buena— amago una sonrisa y palmeo los brazos de mi butaca antes de coger impulso y levantarme. Me sigue con los ojos en silencio y analizo de nuevo su rictus: sin cambios. —Voy abajo a ver si me necesitan— recojo mi bolso del suelo y paso por alto toda sustancia ilegal que asoma bajo su chaqueta tirada cerca de él — Aprovecha e intenta dormir algo, aún tienes tiempo.

Se levanta. Casi somos de la misma altura. Algo mayor de la media para ser mujer. Algo menor de la media para ser hombre. Somos tan quiméricamente comunes en apariencia.

—¿Por qué quieres irte? —usualmente canta de una manera aguda, rompiendo la voz en el punto en el que raya con la afonía. Pero esa no es su verdadera voz, al igual que la persona que se sube al escenario noche tras noche, no corresponde a lo que realmente es.   
—No, no es que quiera, es que…—  _¡oh, mierda! ¿Por qué haces eso? No dudes_ — Tienes que descansar y…, bueno, —  _¿En serio? ¿Otra vez?_ —Supongo que… Dijiste de enseñar la canción a alguien y…— dos pasos y sus manos alrededor de mis muñecas, alejándolas del incesante bailoteo al que las castigaba y que compartimos. No es la primera vez que lo hace y, no obstante, con el eco de la triste letra reverberando entre las cuatro paredes, mi corazón acelera el ritmo.   
—¿Te molesta? —sonríe ante mi cara de desconcierto— Que te relegue de oyente beta— sus dedos me liberan y dejo caer los brazos a los lados de mi cuerpo.   
—No— niego, repentinamente llena de dulzura— Claro que no. ¡Ha sido un honor! —doy un paso atrás para hacer una reverencia y, oportunamente, alejarme un par de centímetros. Está relajado, sus movimientos son más lentos y sus tics (morderse el labio inferior, rascarse la barba, tocarse la nariz, mordisquear su dedo pulgar, …) se espacian más.   
—Es que no me incomodas lo suficiente.   
—¡Oh, vaya! Pues lo siento— el sarcasmo se evidencia tanto en mi tono como en mi gesto y provoca su risa.   
—A ti puedo contarte lo que sea sin que me resulte violento— se rasca la nuca y da otro paso hacia mí.

Me sonríe. Le sonrío. Sus brazos me hacen sentir tan jodidamente genial que soy capaz de olvidarme de que me abraza ese amor no correspondido.

Huele a cerveza, tabaco y gel de ducha. Su pelo aún está húmedo en algunas partes y cuando paso mis brazos por su cuello dejan pequeñas salpicaduras en las mangas de mi camisa.

Me aprieta un poco más cuando mis manos se unen en su nuca y su barbilla busca descanso en el hueco entre mi cuello y el hombro derecho. Me siento temblar como un adolescente cuando su respiración rebota en mi piel.

Llevo un año así y con el transcurrir de los días voy a peor. Cuánta más confianza, más sufrimiento. Esa es la principal razón para no reprenderle con su consumo de drogas.

Le entiendo.

Las desea y le hacen daño. Le evaden de una realidad que no puede controlar y le aíslan.

Sabe que en algún momento tendrá que ponerle fin o serán ellas las que le destruyan del todo.

En el fondo sabe que perderá algo, haga lo que haga.

—Estaré abajo— susurro en su oreja y gira la cara, enfrentándola con la mía. A pesar de saber que esa cercanía no es correcta, no la corrijo. Parpadea y sus pestañas me hipnotizan. Se muerde el labio inferior y sus fuertes manos se afianzan en mis lumbares, siento tal ansiedad que tengo ganas de llorar. Nos mantenemos la mirada sin emitir ningún sonido y con cada segundo que muere sin que nada ocurra, vuelvo a sentirme haciendo equilibrios en la delgada cuerda entre la emoción y la tristeza.

—Bajaré contigo— susurra y besa mi mejilla— Estoy hasta la polla de estas cuatro paredes.

**Author's Note:**

> Supongo que conocéis la letra pero os dejo un link con una traducción bastante decente http://www.songstraducidas.com/letratraducida-Give_it_All_590503.htm


End file.
